Itachi's Desperate?
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: DISCONTIUED BUT MIGHT BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**OK i couldn't get this idea off my head. Here's another story of mine :) EJOY!**

**Prologue**

"Can I play?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned and saw a pinked hair girl. She was smiling... at me!

I answered to her "Sure." She smiled as she came close to me and started playing with her. Her emerald eyes was a mesemerizing beauty. I felt hapiness that day for the first time.

She looked at me and said "Are you ok?" I nodded. "That's good!" She was the first person who ever really cared about me. It felt nice.

It was after a while she remebered something. "Oh yeah! I forgot. What's your name?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha, Itatchi."

"You have a nice name." she said truth fully to me. "My name is Haruno. Haruno Sa-"

"There you are!" I heard a woman call from behind.

"Mom!" I heard the girl say. "I just wanted to play with Itatchi-kun."

Her mom sighed and said "Ok, but we're going home right now."

I saw the girl wave at me and yelled "Bye. I hope we can play again next time I see you! By the way my name is Sakura!"

'Sakura..." I thought. 'She has a nice name. It fits her perfectly." I kept smiling until I couldn't see her anymore.

**Well this is the prologue. Of course there is more coming. :3 R&R like I always say lol.**

**Sakura:Why is it so short?**

**Luver:Cause... uh.. IDK... it's the prologue?**

**Sakura:Oh**

**Itatchi: Yeah right, you're probably just lazy!**

**Luver: I am not well, maybe. LOL JK! Ima still update more chapter as soon as I can.**

**Itatchi: You just admitted you are lazy!**

**Luver: Shut up! (Realizes something.) Ooops. Well that's it bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Meeting

**The second chapter! :)**

**I'll say that in this story, Itatchi does not kill his clan and he did not join the Akatsuki... lol.**

I was walking in the streets and still remembered my most precious moment in my childhood. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was really nice to me. As I grew everyone started to appreciate me, but that didn't match with Sakura's kindness.

I went to Ichiraku's ramen. "Naruto, what the heck!" I heard behind me. I turned and saw my little brother Sasuke. He never tells me anything.

Naruto turned to me and yelled "Hey Sasuke, looks it's your brother!" I saw Sasuke look at me and turn away.

"So?" he said to Naruto.

"He's your brother isn't he?" Naruto replied. 'He got that right' I thought.

I saw Naruto look back to the front and yelled "Sakura! Hey!" My eyes were wide. I saw the girl with pink hair.

_'Could she be the one?'_ I thought. "Hey, hey Sakura, you wanna see Sasuke's brother?" I heard Naruto say.

"Sure," Sakura replied. Naruto pointed at me.

"That's him! Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said.

"Hi," Sakura said with a smile.

**Sakura's POV**

_'He looks somehow familiar...' I thought while looking at Itatchi._

**Back to Itatchi's POV**

"Is that really you?" I said. "Sakura.." I said softly.

"Uh I don't really know you, but you do somehow look familiar.."

"I met you when I was young and you started talking to me.."

"Sorry I don't really remember what happened in the past. I think it was because I got hit by a car, but I believe you," she said with a smile. A slight disappointment went across my face. _'She doesn't remember me."_

"You don't remember me at all?" I asked her. She shook her head. I frowned and had an idea, "Then I'll help you remember." I grabbed her hand and ran.

"Hey get back her!" Naruto yelled. "She was supposed to hang out with us today!"

"Let him go Naruto, this is the only time for Itachi..." I heard Sasuke say not finishing the sentence.

_'What did he mean'_ I though. I ran to the first place me and Sakura ever met. "Do you remember this place?" I asked her.

I saw her stop for a moment and nodded. "I kinda remember meeting a boy here when I was little. I wanted to see him again. It was fun to be with him. But I can't remember who it was..." she said with a frown.

"I'll tell you who that was," I said, "It was me.."

"I'm so happy! I finally remembered something from my past!" she said with a smile. I had a small blush on my face. "Then let's play again like we did when we were small!" she suggested to me and I nodded.

We played for about half an hour. We soon walked back. "That was fun..." I said to her.

"Yeah."

"Should we hang out later?" I asked.

"Sure."

We both went back to our houses. There was something she still doesn't know about her past...

**That's the second chapter! R&R.**

**Luver: I like this couple :) and also lots more hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare, Frustration, Need

**The 3rd chapter! Sorry if the last two chapters are short! I had little time so I kinda rushed. I'ma try to write more this time.**

**On with the story...**

I looked up the ceiling once I woke up. _'I can't wait to meet up with Sakura. She's really special. But I don't get this feeling I have for her, what was it?' _I dressed up, I used jeans and a black shirt with a jacket.

I waited for Sakura for a while and then I heard someone yell, "Itachi! Sorry I was late!" I turned and saw Sakura in a dress. "Your beautiful..." I gasped. It slipped out f my tongue.

I saw her blush and said, "Thank you."

"Let's go."

"Ok." We walked to the mall. She was staring at a shop.

"You want to go there?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I m-mean if you don't want to..." she said embarrassed.

"It's ok, we can go." I grabbed her and walked to the store. She was looking around, and stared at something that I thought would fit her perfectly. I grabbed it off her hand and put it on her.

"You look beautiful with it. You should buy it. It suits you a lot." I complimented her. Her face went really red. I bought it for her.

"T-thank you Itachi," Sakura said.

"No problem," I said while I lightly blushed. We went somewhere nice to eat. We both didn't eat much and I insisted I pay for it.

"I had fun today," Sakura said.

"So did I," I agreed with her. She was so irresistible. I wanted to hug her so badly like I did the second time we met.

We both went back. While I was walking I was thinking of how I could get her memories back. Maybe I should hang out with her until she remembers out last meeting. It was the most important. I don't want to tell her now, I wanted her to remember. I couldn't wait that much.

I went back home and lay on my bed. Thinking about a lot of things about Sakura, I slept even though it was in the afternoon. I slept and had a dream.

_"Sakura!" I yelled! She was in trouble and I wanted to save her. I was running to her._

_"Itachi!Help!" I saw her held captive and a person was holding a knife to her throat and I stopped._

_The man in my dream said, "On step she dies." I stopped and hesitated._

_"Stop!" I heard Sakura say. The man looked pissed._

_"Shut up!" I saw him put the knife closer to her throat and blood was dripping from her throat. My eyes were bloody red. I was angry I ran to her and choked the man._

I woke up. The dream had scared me by almost losing Sakura. '_Do I love her?'_ I thought. I thought it over while walking.

I went somewhere and bumped into Naruto. "Itatchi!" he yelled.

"Hey," I said with a frown.

"What's wrong with the frown, come on smile! So how did it go with Sakura?" He asked curiously. I blushed remembering that day.

"Ooooh, someone's in love," he teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Fine! Hmph!" Naruto said angrily. "But do you want to hang out with me?"

"I guess," I replied.

We walked around. I was staring into space. I was mostly thinking about Sakura today. _'Maybe I do love her, but I can't tell her. It's so complicated!" _I scratched my head in frustation.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing and I have to go now bye." I left hi there.

'Hey get back here!" He yelled trying to catch me, but I out ran him. That was a good thing, I wanted to be alone at the time. I kept thinking about Sakura until I notice that I fially noticed I was in the forest.

"How the hell did I get here?" I yelled. "Urg!" I jumped up to a tree and looked to see what direction Konoha was. I headed to Konoha. I still couldn't get Sakura off my mind.

I got back to Konoha and went to visit Sakura. She opened the door. "Itachi," she said softly. "What are you doing here?'

"I'm not sure, I just went here. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in." I walked inside her home and sat on a couch.

"Do you remember me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the last time we met?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just forget it. You'll know soon."

"Come on tell me."

"Sorry Sakura I can't, you'll have to wait."

"Hmph! Ok. I understand." She had a sad look on her face. Pain went through my heart when I looked at her sad look.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. I want to tell you, but you have to find out yourself. Sorry again Sakura." I said in a sad voice.

"You don't have to apologize Itachi. It's ok really." She said with a small smile. I slightly smiled at her.

"You're really nice Sakura. I've always liked that about you. I-" I stopped at my words almost about to say something weird to her.

"You what?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing, but I really have always liked your kindness." I said to her. She blushed a lot and I also blushed. She looked at me and I turned away trying to hide my face.

"It's ok Itachi, I'm blushing too," she said. I turned back to her. She was really pretty. I loved her so much. I wanted to hug her and tell her how I feel, but I can't until she remembers. I've been falling more and more in love with her.

We both sat there quiet until Sakura asked, "Should I cook some food?"

"That would be nice," I replied, "I'm kind of hungry right now." Sakura walked to the kitchen as I waited her to finish cooking the food. We both sat quietly while eating the food.

I heard Sakura say something that I couldn't really hear. "What did you say Sakura?"

"Um, would you go with me to the mall tomorrow so I can get clohes?" she asked. She blushed and so did I.

"Um, ok. Sure."

We finished the food and I walked outside. I looked back and saw her wave at me and I waved back.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**That's the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R**

**Itachi: This is the longest chapter yet.**

**Luver: I know I just wanted to make it longer unlike the other chapters.**

**Itachi: Ok.**

**Luver: I'm still going to update this story with more chapters :3**


End file.
